


🥟Dinner With The Devil🍄~ A Nikaido x En Smut Fanfic

by DOROMO



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DOROMO/pseuds/DOROMO
Summary: This could not be happening. This really couldn’t be happening Nikaido did not think that this situation could get anymore weirder. But when she said she was going to start doing new things she didn’t mean having a tea party with the freaking enemy. But here she was...stuck with the sorcerer En...who only the heavens know she why...appeared to be interested in her.Against her will apparently, how is she going to escape this situation? Or at least leave without being completely mortified. Or will she succumb to the strange charm of this terrifying man?Note~Please read the first note it’s important!!!!
Relationships: En/ Nikaido, Nikaido & En (Dorohedoro)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	🥟Dinner With The Devil🍄~ A Nikaido x En Smut Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> (SPOILER ALERT- don’t recommend reading this if you haven’t watched all the anime at least to the newest episodes might be a spoiler. But it doesn’t have any manga spoilers) 
> 
> Hi~  
> Uh this is weird. I think I might be one of the first Nikaido x En writers on Archive Of Our Own (so far), so...that’s new. I’m kinda a new fan of Dorohedoro and despite the oddness of this pairing it sort of makes sense too. So get ready for some awkwardness because I have no idea what I’m doing. Let’s figure it out together haha. Kudos and comments if you’re up for more of this

“It’s mushroom taretare. Don’t tell me you don’t like it?”  
Nikaido put on her best menacing glare at the man responsible for all this.  
“Well if it’s not to your taste more for me.” He sipped his wine leisurely.  
She was what you would call it....In quite a pickle, it was such a peculiar situation that she almost didn’t believe It.

When she ran into the cleaners Noi and Shin and lost the battle evidently when they said they had a surprise for her, this wasn’t exactly what she had in mind. She was currently sitting in a mansion with corridors bigger than her entire room, on a very luxurious chair, covered in rubies (Who covers their chair in Ruby’s? Who has the money? Who has the time?) at a dining table with the most expensive dishes she had ever seen, she couldn’t even afford half of the food littering the table even If she sold gyoza for the rest of her life. She couldn’t even name a majority of them. 

Keeping company with the madman himself En. Who was...having dinner with her? Even to her own ears this was too far fetched, she almost wanted this to be a dream. She could only hope that Shin had conked her with a hammer and she was in hell. Well this looked like an accurate depiction of what she herself imagined hell would be like or it was close enough. 

That and her stockings she was forced into was itchy, she didn’t know why they had bothered? Her dress was black and classically cut to show off her figure without being too gaudy the slightly puffed sleeves of her dress purple, her hair bundled on top of her head like a prim and proper birds nest. Shoes she imagined were well beyond her pay grade, sharply cut kitten heels with a pointed toes and emeralds pressed to them the color of purple. 

She planned to dump them, as soon as she was free, to land her feet on his smug bastard of a face. She scowled, it would be worth landing a kick to knock the smile off his face even if he did turn her into a mushroom. Because much to her horror, her outfit matched his. 

What is this some sort of cosplay? She thought to herself. The impeccably all be it strangely dressed man at the end of the table did nothing but return her gaze with a charming smile, his eyes crinkling around the edges. “You must eat if you want to keep your strength.” 

He was dressed in a purple and pin stripped suit. Which off set the fiery red of his hair. His mask unsettling as it was terrifyingly. It looked as though someone had stripped away the skin of someone’s jaw and all there was left was red muscle and teeth. It was such an opposing image, class and ugliness, refined and brutal. “I’m not hungry.” She said through gritted teeth. 

She would have thrown her fork at him, or at least wobbled the table if her hands weren’t currently chained to the table top. The chain connected to her hand cuffs was not nearly long enough to get the momentum needed. Not even long enough to let her hand reach her mouth even if she WAS tempted to eat. Was this some kind of sick joke? 

Then something embarrassing happened, her stomach rumbled, but to simply say it rumbled would be inaccurate. It grumbled, it growled, gurgled and gushed, it demonstrated multiple animal callings like the hump back whale and she remembered a very important fact. She hadn’t ate until yesterday. She closed her eyes blinking mortified by her own betrayal. “Ahh so you are hungry?” He said a satisfied look on his face. 

“If you’re not happy with your dish perhaps mine...it’s cream of mushroom.” One of his henchman went to his side offering to take it, but he waved them away with an annoyed expression making them wait outside the hall with the rest of the henchman so it was just her and him. He got up and slowly made his way down the side of the table, balancing the plate on the palm of his hand. Every step seemed to echo in her heart, every meter closed made her desperately want to escape. 

It was like watching an executioner come towards the guillotine. Her fingernails scraped at her own palm and she willed herself to be calm. She was not going to panic in front of the enemy, she’d rather eat her own ladle. She forced herself to watch his shoes, Italian leather at least refusing her own weakness a little. If looks could kill, he would be on the floor. 

His chest came into view as he placed the bowl down in front of her. She couldn’t look up at him when he was this close so she looked at the buttons on his suit instead. The bit of fluff sticking out of a button. “Try a bite?” He held the spoon a loft in front of her. It filling her vision. The cream sauce dripping over the edge. Her eyes were glued to it, she was starving. 

She had spent too much of her energy fighting off Noi and Shin and now her body was begging for her to refill her callories even making a spoonful of food held by the enemy look good. But she used all her pride to shake her head turning it away. Despite her stomachs protests. 

“Do you want me to feed it to you, my pet?”  
Her eyes went as wide as the dinner plates they served the food on and she snapped at him. “Are you insane, I don’t want anything to do with yo-?”  
A hand grasped her jawline quite roughly and she was forced to look into the awful eyes of the sorcerer. 

His fingers squeezing her cheeks so her lips parted. “It isn’t polite to not finish your food pet.” He said this softly but his eyes were as hard as diamonds. She felt like she was looking into two black wells, the dark brown of his eyes almost blackened from anger, they were sucking her in, eyes that held hatred despair and anger, these emotions freely roamed in those inky orbs. “Eat.” His voice spoke above a whisper but he didn’t need to yell to be heard, she could hear it in the tone of his voice. 

It wasn’t a negotiation but a demand. His words almost dripping with venom. She looked at him and felt it shiver down her spine. Fear, fear so paralyzing she almost gave into his request just to have those horrid eyes look away. His fingertips like ice on her jaw. 

She was outnumbered, she counted at least 50 men outside the hall on the way here, outgunned, he could turn her into a mushroom at any point, restrained, she couldn’t even use her magic and as much as she denied it...for all her gusto afraid. With the spoon nudging at her lips and who knows what person could have been the mushroom on the end of it. She did the only thing she could do. 

She bit him.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh..thanks for reading..I have no idea..where this is going? So....that’s a thing. Give some kudos or comments if you um like it? Yah.


End file.
